Amour Interdit
by fAnToMaTiK
Summary: Attention, cette fic est une fic RonGinny, contenant un LEMON âme sensibles s’abstenir. Les frères et sœur se croisent plus souvent qu’ils n’osent le dire …. REVIEWS ! Chapitre 6 ' déja oui oui
1. chapitre 1

AMOUR INTERDITS  
  
Attention, cette fic est une fic Ron/Ginny, contenant un LEMON âme sensibles s'abstenir. Les frères et sœur se croisent plus souvent qu'ils n'osent le dire .... REVIEWS !!!!!  
  
Attention fic R entre frère et sœur. Ron/Ginny.  
  
Disclamer : tome 1-2-3-4  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Ginny se promenait comme à son habitude dans les couloirs de poudlard. Elle errait vers 18h seulle enfin pas tout a fait. Elle eut l'envie d'une douche non. D'un bon bain chaud. Elle entra dans la salle de douche . Elle fit couler l'eau très chaude et y mit des essences aphrodisiaques.  
  
Elle commença a se déshabiller doucement très doucement peut ètre trop ? non elle avait un spectateur pour épier ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle retira son dernier vêtement avec plus de volupté encore un string orange en dentelle.  
  
Elle se glissa avec douceur dans l'eau moussante. Les senteur des essences commençaient a lui monter à la tète elle commençait a ressentir des pulsions sexuelles de plus en plus fortes elle caressa son propre corps avec la mousse puis ferma les yeux.  
  
Son spectateur/voyeur n'était autre que Ron son frère elle le savait depuis des années il l'épiait l'observait l'avait vue changer devenir femme. Il l'avait même a sa demande initiée aux plaisirs sexuels souvent ils se rejoignaient dans les lieux les plus incongrus pour s'adonner aux jeux des plus pervers.  
  
Il fit tomber le cache du rideau pour se retrouver derrière juste un mince rideau semi transparent. Le bruit fit sortir Ginny de son demi sommeil. Il lui offrit le spectacle de sa mise a nu et de sa nudité. Il s'approcha doucement.  
  
Les yeux a nouveau fermés Ginny avait posé ses main sur les rebords de la grande baignoire. Ron se pencha vers elle il s'embrassa. D'abords ses mains puis ses bras et ses épaules ses baisers couraient sur le corps de Ginny. Elle adorait cette douce torture de laquelle elle était victime. Il posa ses mains sur son corps. Il lui caressait a présent la nuque et les cheveux.  
  
Il se refrogna retourna sur ses mains si douces.  
  
_Viens avec moi.  
  
Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entra avec elle dans la baignoire et s'allongea sur elle. Les essences de parfum leur tournaient la tète il se désiraient et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ginny était occupée a caresser le dos de son frère/amant tandis que Ron était en train de lui faire des baisers enflammés sur tout le corps.  
  
Il lui suçotait les tétons tandis que ses mains descendaient peu à peu vers son intimité. Il introduit un doigt en le corps de sa sœur qui gémit il captura ses lèvres pour ne pas quelle gémisse pas tout de suite.  
  
Il sortit de l'eau à la grande frustration de Ginny et la porta hors de l'eau elle aussi. Il la sortit de ce milieu chaud qu'était le bain pour la déposer a plat dos sue le carrelage blanc et froid. Il s'allongea sur elle poursuivant sa douce torture au grand plaisir de Ginny qui gémissait a présent. Il lui embrassait les seins avidement. Peu a peu il descendait. Il embrassait a présent son entrejambe tout autour de son sexe mais sans y toucher il voulait qu'elle le désire.  
  
Elle se cambra pour qu'il embrasse son sexe ce qu'il fit il jouait avec sa langue avec son clitoris. Elle hurlait de plaisir il introduit sa langue dans son vagin une vague de plaisir intense arriva et fit frissonner Ginny. L'érection de Ron se fesait de plus en plus expressive.  
  
Il se retourna pour avoir son sexe face au visage de sa sœur. Elle le prit dans sa bouche. Une expression de bonheur intense se lisait sur leurs deux visages.  
  
Ginny se recula quelques instant de son frère elle s'allongea au dessus de lui il la pénétra. Ils gémissaient ensembles. Ginny ondulait le bassin au rythme de son frère. Ils s'aimaient.  
  
Ils jouirent ensembles et s'écroulèrent sur le coté. Heureux comblés .  
  
Ron pris sa sœur dans ses bras et il retournèrent dans la baignoire se laver mutuellement. Jamais Harry , Hermione ou la famille Weasley ne devait savoir leur passion partagée jamais.  
  
Walla c'est finiiiiiii  
  
Bizouilles a vous revioussssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pour savoir si je fait un chapitre 2  
  
XxX à mimi :p 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :  
  
Attention, cette fic est une fic Ron/Ginny, contenant un LEMON âme sensibles s'abstenir. Les frères et sœur se croisent plus souvent qu'ils n'osent le dire .... REVIEWS !!!!! Avec en plus Hermione  
  
Attention fic R entre frère et sœur. Ron/Ginny/Hermione Ames sensible courez vers la sortie c'est pas pour vous ce genre de choses.  
  
Bonne lecture a tout mes fans !!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre2 :  
  
C'était le lendemain. Hermione Ron et Harry n'avaient pas cours ce jour Ginny était restée dormir tard Hermione c'était levé tôt. Elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Elle avait marché tout autour du lac pendant une bonne heure puis avait rencontré Ron.  
  
Son passé lui faisait mal il fallait qu'il parle a quelqu'un et Hermione avait une grande capacité d'écoute.  
  
_Hermione j'ai quelque chose a te dire je sais que sa peut paraître horrible mais je ne peux plus le garder pour loi seul.  
  
_Je t'écoute Ron  
  
_Pas ici il faut que je te le montre.  
  
_ D'accord je te suis.  
  
Ron avait bien préparé tout sa avec Ginny. Hermione lui et Ginny allait bien s'amuser. Il emmena Hermione dans la tour gryffondor ou il y avait Ginny nue dans un canapé.  
  
_Ginny mais qu'est-ce que ... Rhabille toi !! dit Hermione  
  
_Mais Hermione,dit Ginny, toi déshabille toi !  
  
Ron enlaça Hermione puis s'assied avec elle auprès de Ginny. Ron caressait Ginny et déshabillait Hermione. Une fois Hermione disposée a se laisser faire. Hermione se laissa déboutonner le chemisier tandis que Ginny déshabillait Ron.  
  
Ginny avait mis son frère torse nu. Elle lui caressait les dos et l'embrassait dans le cou. Ron déposait de petits baisers dans le décolleté d'Hermione qui gémissait. Hermione se débarrassa elle-même de sa jupe pour se retrouver en sous vêtements tandis que Ron fit valser son pantalon.  
  
Ginny introduit ses mains dans le boxer de son frère pour lui caresser les fesses. Ron retira le soutien gorge d'Hermione. Il lui caressait les seins d'une main et de l'autre ceux de sa sœur. Hermione retira le boxer de Ron. Ginny fit glisser le string d'Hermione en bas des jambes et commença a embrasser Hermione qui répondit passionnément au baiser.  
  
Ron introduit un doigt en Ginny pour la faire gémir tandis qu'Hermione léchait a présent le sexe dur de Ron. Ron fit tomber Hermione parterre et la força a lui faire une vraie fellation. Hermione caressait a présent les fesses de Ginny qui la léchait et jouait avec son clitoris. Hermione adorait cela.  
  
Ron se retira de Hermione puis s'allongea sur Ginny. Il le retourna et lui recouvrit la poitrine de baisers. Il descendit jusque son sexe humide et aspira tout son nectar. Il titillait doucement son clitoris tandis qu'Hermione était retourner embrasser Ginny et lui lécher les tétons en les mordant un peu.  
  
Ginny gémissait beaucoup et Hermione adorait la torturer. Ron pénétra Ginny et commença des mouvements de va et vient assez lents d'abord puis rapides. Hermione vint embrasser Ron qui laissa Ginny se remettre un peu. Ron mit Hermione sur ses genoux sous les protestations de cette dernière. Il lui donna une forte tape sur les fesses. Puis une autre et encore une .  
  
_Heyy !!!! arrète !!!!  
  
Ron s'executa et embrassa Hermione la ou il l'avait frappée. Ginny suçait a présent le sexe de son frère puis lui embrassait le dos. Ron entra en Hermione. Il fit en elle des va et viens violent qui arrachèrent a Hermione des gémissement orgasmiques Elle jouit dans un long râle en criant son nom.  
  
Ron se retourna vers sa sœur et la pénétra a nouveau pendant que Hermione embrassait Ron un peu partout et caressait Ginny. Ginny ondulait son bassin aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et gémissait autant qu'elle apréciait. Ron se déversa en elle en en hurlant « mon amour » » Ginny jouit elle aussi.  
  
Ce petit groupe alla dans la douche ensemble ...  
  
Niark suite au prochain chapitre lolololol vous aimez ? reviouvez moi !!!!!! vous détestez ? reviouvez moi ossi !!!!!!!  
  
Kissouilles ! 


	3. chapitre 3

AMOUR INTERDITS  
  
Attention, cette fic est une fic Ron/Ginny, contenant un LEMON âme sensibles s'abstenir. Les frères et sœur se croisent plus souvent qu'ils n'osent le dire .... REVIEWS !!!!!  
  
Attention fic R entre frère et sœur. Ron/Ginny, Hermione s'y joint. Cette fois il y a des explications.  
  
Disclamer : tome 1-2-3-4  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Après leur douche qui fut vous vous en doutez très mouvementée, Ginny et Ron parlèrent a Hermione. Il fallait qu'ils mettent toute cette histoire passionnelle au clair.  
  
_ Hermione je ne savait pas que toi aussi tu avait ce genre de passions charnelles. Lui dit Ron.  
  
_Tu sais depuis toujours je rêvait d'instants comme ceux-ci ou j'aurait pu laisser libre cours a touts mes désirs. Toi est Ginny vous êtes comme moi. Dans ces moments là tout est oublié. Répondit Hermione.  
  
_Hermione tu sais moi et Ron partageons cette passion l'un pour l'autre depuis notre tendre enfance. Depuis toujours.  
  
Ginny avait un ton de confession dans sa voix. Comme si elle venait d'avouer un meurtre, ou pire qu'un meurtre même. Une passion secrète, un inceste voulu, partagé, caché des années.  
  
_Vous savez même si vous faites votre possible pour vous en cacher, dans votre façon a vous regarder, il y a quelque chose de secret, j'avait un doute pour une passion cachée, mais sans certitude absolue.  
  
Hermione était à présent pensive.  
  
_Tu vois Hermione nous on c'était douté un peu que tu aimais ce genre de jeux. Dit Ron.  
  
_Comment auriez vous pu savoir ? Questionna Hermione.  
  
_Hé bien rien qu'a ta façon de regarder les joueurs de quiddich dans les vestiaire avec une curieuse agitation au niveau de ta culotte en ayant ta main dedans....Forcément c'était assez parlant... Dit Ginny.  
  
_Comment tu peut savoir que je fais sa !!! S'écria tout a coup Hermione  
  
_On va dire que j'était derrière toi, cachée derrière un appui de fenètre occupée aux mèmes choses que toi...  
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce rire dissipa l'atmosphère pesant qu'il commençait a règner en ces lieux. Même Ron riait. Il riait de les voire rire, comme si ce qu'elle faisait était quoi de plus normal et risible. On aurait dit que leurs passions était dans la pure innocence, normale.  
  
_Hermione, si nous avons consenti a te faire partager notre passion réciproque c'est que Ginny était sure a 90% que tu la partagerais toi aussi. Alors juste une question : Est-ce purement par désir sexuel ou alors partage tu notre amour ?  
  
Un silence lourd et difficile fit suite a cette question. Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait ou non tout leur avouer. Elle se décida a tout dire.  
  
_La première fois c'est Ginny que j'ai aimée et désirée. Tout de suite lorsque je l'ai vue. Comme apparemment elle semblait avoir une attirance pour Harry j'ai abandonné très vite, na parvenant pas a l'oublier. Puis j'ai commencé a t'aimer Ron, à te désirer.  
  
Hermione parlait a son tour d'un ton d'aveu. Son cœur se sentait plus lèger, plus libre. Elle était soulagée de leur avoir parlé. C'était pour elle une grande première.  
  
Il continuèrent a discuter ainsi jusque très tard, ils parlèrent des pires choses qu'ils avaient fait, des meilleures, en passant par les plus perverses et sadiques.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de préfète de Hermione. Ils se firent l'amours jusque très très très tard dans la nuit. Ils se jurèrent de n'en parler a personne, sauf peut ètre ......  
  
LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE..........................  
  
Chui viline a wai !!!  
  
REWIEWSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XxX spécial à mimi qui suit ma fic avec la + grande fidélité.  
  
J't'adore mimi !!!!! 


	4. chapitre 4

AMOUR INTERDITS  
  
Attention, cette fic est une fic Ron/Ginny, contenant un LEMON âme sensibles s'abstenir. Les frères et sœur se croisent plus souvent qu'ils n'osent le dire .... REVIEWS !!!!!  
  
Attention fic R entre frère et sœur. Ron/Ginny, Hermione s'y joint.  
  
Disclamer : tome 1-2-3-4  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Cela ce passait en plein milieu de l'après midi. Hermione devait aller voire le directeur pour son emploi du temps. Elle tomba sur Mac Gonagall :  
  
_Pourrais-je voir le directeur ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_Il est actuellement en voyage pour une durée de trois jours Melle Granger, désolée. Répondit Mac Gonagall.  
  
Hermione fantasmait depuis toujours sur l'idée de faire des folies dans  
le bureau de Dumbledore. Que rêver de mieux que cette absence du  
directeur pour profiter de son bureau.  
  
Le cours de Rogue allait commencer et a cette heure Ginny n'avait pas de  
cours, elle était a la bibliothèque faisant semblant de faire le petit  
élève modèle innocente cachant derrière un gros bouquin de métamorphose,  
les revue pornographiques de son frère.  
  
Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots afin de chercher Ron, elle y  
arriva et trouve Ron en compagnie de Harry.  
  
_Ron, dit-elle, Dumbledore te demande dans son bureau avec moi.  
  
_Je vous accompagne dit aussitôt Harry.  
  
_Non c'est a caractère personnel Harry, dit Hermione, et puis il ne vaut  
mieux pas que tu sois en retard au cours de Rogue.  
  
Harry n'insista pas. Ron, qui avait tout de suite comprit en voyant la lueur de perversité dans les yeux d'Hermione se laissa entraîner. Ils sortirent des cachots et arrivé au second étage Ron demanda :  
  
_Ou allons nous cette fois ?  
  
Ron passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.  
  
_Chercher Ginny, la suite est une surprise.  
  
Hermione embrassa fougueusement Ron dans le couloir fort heureusement désert. Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où ils virent Ginny sur une table isolée à l'abri de tout regard. Ron arriva en arrière d'elle, reconnu ses revues, embrassa sa sœur dans le cou et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
  
_Sa te tente n'est ce pas ?  
  
Elle sursauta puis en guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa. Elle plia ses affaires assez rapidement.  
  
_Hermione nous réserve une surprise, il faut la suivre.  
  
_D'accord. Dit Ginny.  
  
Hermione les emmena au troisième étage. Elle les fit s'arrêter devant un tableau de chevalier. C'était l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Ron le savait bien.  
  
_Mais tu es folle Hermione, dit Ron, on ne peut pas aller là on est censés être en cours !  
  
_Pas de panique mon chou. Dit Hermione. Il est en voyage. On aura le loisir de se servir de son bureau, ajouta t'elle avec un regard pervers.  
  
Hermione se débrouilla avec ses grands talents de sorcière pour ouvrir la porte et ils y découvrirent un escalier. Ils franchirent la porte qui se referma derrière eux. Ils sentaient le désir et l'excitation monter. Ron se jeta sur Ginny et l'embrassa. Elle se mit dans ses bras a califourchon sur lui. Ils montèrent l'escalier, Ginny toujours dans les bras de Ron.  
  
_J'ouvre la porte, dit Hermione.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. ils y découvrirent un escalier. Ils franchirent la porte qui se referma derrière eux. Ils sentaient le désir et l'excitation monter. Ron se jeta sur Ginny et l'embrassa. Elle se mit dans ses bras a califourchon sur lui. Ils montèrent l'escalier, Ginny toujours dans les bras de Ron.  
  
_J'ouvre la porte, dit Hermione.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ron coucha Ginny sur le bureau. Hermione vint par derrière Ron pour lui caresser les fesses et le dos. Ron retira la chemisette de Ginny bouton par bouton.  
  
_Aide moi un peu aussi ! Dit Ron a sa sœur.  
  
Ginny retira son soutien gorge et sa jupe. Ron fit glisser le long de ses jambes la petite culotte de sa sœur. Il la caressait tandis qu'Hermione était affairée à déshabiller Ron. Ron déposait des baisers enflammés un peu partout sur le corps de sa sœur dénudée allongée sur le bureau.  
  
Il lui faisait une torture de léchouilles autour du sexe. Ginny gémissait et essayait de bouger de façon a ce que son frère atteigne sa zone sensible. Il ne la fit pas patienter plus longtemps. Il léchait avec avidité le sexe de sa sœur gémissante.  
  
Hermione pendant ce temps s'était déshabillée complètement. Elle s'avança vers Ron qui était pas mal occupé. Elle se colla contre lui en essayant de le retirer de Ginny. Ron la poussa un peu.  
  
_Attends Hermione ton tour viendra.  
  
Hermione se sentie vexée et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, se masturbant seule. Ron de son coté terminait la torture de Ginny, il la pénétra fortement et profondément lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il faisait des va et vient profonds et rapides en elle. Il s'aretait de temps a autres pour la regarder et voir son petit air frustré. Il la regarda jouir avant de jouir a son tour.  
  
Pendant ce temps Hermione se masturbait toujours. Ses doigts s'agitaient avec une telle adresse dans son intimité qu'elle jouit très vite, frustrée, insatisfaite, elle se rhabilla et courrut vers la sortie laissant Ron et Ginny en plan sans explication.  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «   
  
Finiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! Merci a mimi (mon mimi le vrai za moi ke j'adore full) pour m'avoir fait coécrivain pour ce chapitre et pour ses idées (merci mon mimi t'est un chou )  
  
REVIOUSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapitre 5

AMOURS INTERDITS :  
  
Attention, cette fic est une fic Ron/Ginny, contenant un LEMON âme sensibles s'abstenir. Les frères et sœur se croisent plus souvent qu'ils n'osent le dire .... REVIEWS !!!!!  
  
Attention fic R entre frère et sœur. Ron/Ginny cette fois centré sur Hermione.  
  
Chapitre 5:  
  
Ron et Ginny bien que surpris par la subite fuite d'Hermione ne se laissèrent pas déstabiliser. Ils poursuivirent ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout deux jouit, ils se rhabillèrent. Ginny se fichait complètement de l'attitude que Hermione avait adoptée. Ron quand a lui jubilait : il avait frustré la personne sainte nitouche par excellence. Enfin !!  
  
Tu penses qu'elle va aller tout raconter à Harry ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Tu penses qu'elle va aller raconter qu'elle a partagé notre orgasme ? Lui répondit Ron, cynique.  
  
Evidemment que non mais imagine qu'elle dénonce notre passion commune.  
  
Pour toute réponse Ron embrassa sensuellement sa sœur. Il la serra dans ses bras lui soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille ces mots qu'on utilise pour dire qu'on aime. Mots forts de sens et tendres à souhaits.  
  
Ne t'en fait pas, sa, j'y veille elle ne dira rien je peut te le promettre. La rassura Ron en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
De son côté Hermione, frustrée était partie à sa chambre, rageuse. Elle voulait tout aller à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, la perversité, la corruption, l'insouciance, l'érotisme. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'ils l'aiment, elle voulait jouir à nouveau, comme là ou elle s'était livrée à leurs désirs, à leurs fantasmes.  
  
Pourquoi se faut t'il aimer de cette manière, l'orgasme ne fait pas tout !! Je le sais pour tant bien !! Pourquoi ai-je besoin de jouir avec eux !!!  
  
Elle ne se rendit pas compte d'avoir hurlé cette phrase entendue par Harry. Il entra dans sa chambre.  
  
Tu est sûre que sa va Hermione ?  
  
Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper !! Dit Hermione en pleurs et rage.  
  
Je ... je t'ai entendue ...  
  
Une expression d'horreur se lisait a présent sur le visage d'Hermione, elle ne savait que dire que faire... L'avait il entendue pleurer ou parler ou elle ne sait quoi d'autre.  
  
Tu sais qui que sa soit moi je suis certainement bien meilleur. Dit Harry, la lueur de perversité dans le regard. Il l'embrassa.  
  
Tu...  
  
Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
Moi je vais te donner un réel orgasme.  
  
Il la déshabilla tout en douceur. Il lui caressait fesses et seins consciencieusement. Sa langue jouait avec ses tétons durcis par l'excitation ses mains glissaient sur ses fesses lisses. Elle se laissait totalement faire. Il lui léchait le ventre puis le nombril.  
  
Ah arrête tu sais pas ce que tu fait Harry.  
  
Il n'écoutait pas ses supplications il ne pouvait pas, de plus son érection douloureuse ne lui permettait pas de se stopper. Il descendit donc vers son endroit intime, il l échait, aspirait, aimait cela, Hermione gémissait très fort.  
  
Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il la pénétra lui arrachant un cri subtilement délicieux. Ils ondulaient en rythme similaire ils jouirent et s'effondrèrent.  
  
Voilà tu l'as eu ton orgasme salope !  
  
Il partit sans dire un mot de plus.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Oui oui c'est fini bizouilllllllessssss reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XxX spécial to bari mimi . 


	6. chapitre 6

AMOUR INTERDITS  
  
Attention, cette fic est une fic Ron/Ginny, contenant un LEMON âme sensibles s'abstenir. Les frères et sœur se croisent plus souvent qu'ils n'osent le dire .... REVIEWS !!!!!  
  
Attention fic R entre frère et sœur. Ron/Ginny, Hermione/ ???  
  
HIHI lol moin de sexe cette fois.  
  
Disclamer : tome 1-2-3-4  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Hermione restait là elle ne savait que dire ou faire, cette insulte, « salope » l'avait blessée profondément. Sa l'avait atteint comme une balle en plein cœur, sa frustration était au summum. Il était vraiment dégoûtant, il l'avait laissée là, seule, nue, désespérée. Elle pleurait non pas de tristesse mais de rage. S'il avait été face à elle il se serait ramassé la plus grosse baffe de toute son existence.  
  
Elle s'endormit, exaspérée et exténuée par cet accès de colère, son sommeil ne fut en rien profond et réparateur, ce fut une suite cauchemardesque de réveils continus. Elle se leva avec 15 minutes de retard, se dépêcha de se laver, de s'habiller, elle se passa de petit déjeuner. Elle alla directement devant la salle de métamorphose ou il y avait déjà pas mal de monde.  
  
Salut Hermione, dit Harry.  
  
Félicitation belle pièce, dit Hermione à l'adresse de Harry qui n'avait visiblement pas compris.  
  
Hello Hermione, dit Ron le regard toujours aussi pervers qu'a l'habitude.  
  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Ron, elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant. Elle s'assit à une table seule tandis que Harry et Ron prirent une table.  
  
Pourquoi elle m'as dit sa ? Demanda Harry.  
  
J'en ai pas la moindre idée... Répondit Ron.  
  
Drago se mit à la table où était Hermione. Il la regardait, avec une certaine insistance qu'elle parvient a détecté.  
  
Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa. Demanda t'elle  
  
Je pensais juste que Prude Potter était un grand chanceux. Lui répondit t'il.  
  
Hermione était prise de panique, comment savait il ? Que savait t'il ?? Où l'avait il appris ?? Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. A une vitesse folle, des questions l'assaillaient de toutes part. Un détail lui revint en tête, l'air ahuri de Harry quand elle l'avait vanné, dit comme sa ça semblait étrange.  
  
Non ça n'était pas possible il n'aurait pas pu faire sa, il serait vraiment dégueulasse, mais c'était Malefoy après tout il en serait capable.  
  
Tu es dans les nuages !!! Lui cria Drago. Tu renverses tout !!! Hey !!!  
  
Oh !!! Et c'est de ta faute après tout, tu aurais pu me le dire !  
  
Sale sang de bourbe !!!!  
  
Tu l'as bien aimée aussi la sang de bourbe !!  
  
Elle avait tout compris !! Cette solution s'appelait polynectar il était assez intelligent pour en avoir fabriqué.  
  
Quoi !! Comment savait elle ? Comment c'en était elle rendue compte !! Elle était intelligente, sa oui ! Il devait faire comme si de rien était c'était capital pour son ego. Quoi de pire que de perdre son ego ?  
  
Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, et en quel honneur je t'aimerai ? Je te déteste est ce clair ? Dit Drago.  
  
Oui oui, bien sûr, sa serait si difficile d'avouer, mais j'ai tout compris, ne joue pas ton petit jeu avec moi !  
  
Merde, comment a-t-elle pu savoir, quelle perspicacité sa ce n'est pas juste. Et si je lui disais après ? Non, je ne peux pas, je voudrais mais non.  
  
Fait toi des films tant que tu veux Granger mais évite de m'y mettre.  
  
J'y songerais !  
  
La journée se passa sans encombrement jusqu'au soir, le soir justement Drago reprit du polynectar, il y mit un cheveux de Harry, il était lui, il se dirigea vers le chambre de Hermione.  
  
Bonsoir Hermione, lui dit t'il d'un ton obscène.  
  
Tiens j'avais raison !!! S'écria Hermione.  
  
A la grande surprise de Drago, Harry sortit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Le Harry qui était en fait Drago était stupéfait, il était pris !! Piégé !! Il s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Hermione stupéfaite essaya de le rattraper, il s'enfuit vers la tour d'astronomie, elle l'y suivit, le polynectar avait cessé d'agir, il était Drago a nouveau.  
  
Dégage sang de bourbe !! Lui dit il avec rage.  
  
Pourquoi tu as fait sa ? Lui demanda t'elle  
  
A ton avis ! Lui dit il  
  
Ils se regardèrent, a ce moment ils sentirent que l'amour était là, il ne le paraissait pas, mais il était bel et bien là. Il flottait dans l'air, Hermione se pencha pour embrasser Drago, il se laissa embrasser, sous l'air frais et humide de la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Drago était à la merci de Hermione, elle déboutonnait sa chemise tandis qu'il dégrafait son chemisier. C'était le moment le plus érotique de toute leur vie. Ils se mirent a nu tout en se caressant divers endroits du corps, ils firent l'amour au dessus de la tour d'astronomie, au dessus de tout. Ils s'endormirent là.  
  
Pendant ce temps Ron avait demandé à Ginny de venir le voir, il l'allongea sur son lit, vint se coucher affectueusement auprès d'elle.  
  
Tu sais Ginny que je t'aime.  
  
Oui, je t'aime aussi. Mais tu es mon frère tu sais que c'est interdit, un amour comme celui-ci, si quelqu'un savait ou...  
  
Ron posa sa main sur la bouche de Ginny, il la remplaça aussitôt par ses lèvres, un baiser fut échangé, un baiser passionné, fort, tendre, interdit.  
  
Tant que tu ne dit rien, rien n'en laissera transparaître et Hermione se taira, sinon nous seront contraint de révéler qu'elle a partager une soirée avec nous.  
  
J'aime aussi Hermione moi. Tu sais Ron elle est douce, sensible et elle m'aime.  
  
Je sais, c'est pour sa que je l'ai fait s'éloigner de toi. Elle t'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai un droit a t'aimer.  
  
Serait tu jaloux ? Lui dit elle avec un regard coquin.  
  
Ron était jaloux, c'était un fait mais jaloux de tout, tout ce qui touchait a Ginny. Il l'aimait. Etait-ce sa faute ? Non et oui. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Sa l'endormit en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, il s'endormit.  
  
Harry, resté planté là décida de mener sa propre enquête...  
  
A suivre...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, merci a mon mimi chou le vrai de m'avoir donner ces idées et a tout les reviewers qui m'ont donné pas mal d'idées aussi. Bizouilles a tout le monde  
  
XxX spécial for mimi. 


End file.
